Radioactive
by DemonTrapsAndVervain
Summary: After her sacrifice, Elena Gilbert decides that Mystic Falls is no longer safe for her. She joins the Argent Family in California, whose are friends of Elena's parents. On the first day of school, the Brunette is yanked into a new Supernatural world, and she realises that Beacon Hills is not the place where she would find Peace. New love, new fears, new secrets... and a new fate.
1. Prologue

**RADIOACTIVE**

**Sorry for the long Author's note, but it's necessary to set up the story before starting I guess.**

**The story is named after the song "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons.**

**The Fanfiction is settled on the Pilot of Teen Wolf, and right after Elena's sacrifice in The Vampire Diaries, which means between the 2x22 and the 3x01. All of the characters are 16, because I need them to be the same age for the Fanfic. (Please, don't mind the fact that there was the Summer Holiday before, because it would mean Elena spent the whole summer in Mystic Falls, which is not right for the fanfic.).**

**Scott is already a werewolf and Stiles know, Lydia's human, and Allison doesn't know that her parents are werewolves hunters. It doesn't change from the show. They don't know about Vampires though, it would be too simple. My fanfiction will follow the storyline of Teen Wolf, though there might be some changes.**

**This Chapter is a Prologue to set up the story, so there's a lot of blabla, I am sorry for this, but I promise it won't be like that all the time.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything about Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

"Are you sure you have to leave so soon?" Caroline said as she followed Elena around the entire House.

"Yes. I'm sorry Care, really. But that's too dangerous out there for me." The Brunette replied, before closing her suitcase to bring them downstairs.

"We can protect you! Damon, Me, Jer, Bonnie, and Stef..." Her voice trailed off as she remembered.

Elena turned, and stared at her friend. Her heart clenched hard as she thought of Stefan, who gave up his humanity to save Damon from the deadly werewolf bite. A lump formed into the Doppelgänger's throat and she turned away, not wanting to meet Caroline's gaze. After a moment, she felt two hands on her shoulders, Caroline's hands, who turned her so the two friends were facing each others. Elena shook her head, and a lonely tear slid down her cheek. Caroline's arms instantly wrapped around the Brunette's shoulders, and Elena let her head drop on her shoulder.

"Elena, darling... You have to calm down... You've just buried your Aunt and Uncle, you have to think about it. Take your time and think about it. Think about Jeremy..." Caroline whispered, patting her friend's back soothingly.

"No, Care. I don't have time to think, and I can't take time to think." Elena said before pulling away. "John left me a letter." She added.

Elena turned and took a piece of paper off her desk. When she handed it to Caroline, she nodded at the letter to encourage her to read. Caroline did so, and as she arrived at the bottom of the letter, her eyes widened slowly.

"...Your parents have friends in Beacon Hills, California: the Argent. Your father once saved one of the Argent's lives, and they owe us a favor. I contacted them a while ago, and they will protect you from every supernatural being that will threaten your life. I know that you have never trusted me, but please, go to California and stay there, your life will be safe." Caroline read out loud, her voice shared between sadness and relief.

"I have to go there, Care. I've never liked John, and as he said I've never trusted him but..." Elena's voice trailed off. "He died for me, I, I can't forget that." She added, letting out a sob.

"Honey, I understand..." Caroline said before grabbing her friend into a hug once more.

Elena breathed out in relief, and hugged her friend back tightly. Caroline pushed her away after a moment and smiled warmly at her friend.

"Prepare your stuff, I'll call everyone so they can say good bye to you before you go." She said, trying to sound as cheery as she could, even though she was about to say goodbye to her best friend.

* * *

A few hours later, Elena was ready to go. Zipping up her last suitcase, she looked around and smiled faintly at her room. She's going to miss everything here... The thin lace curtains, the wooden desk her father made her when she was 8 because she claimed to be old enough to have one, the large bed where she and her two bestfriends Bonnie and Caroline would spend her time gossiping, talking about boys and doing their homework together. Everything who was in this room had a story, and Elena was about to leave all of them behind.

As she walked through the corridor, she glanced to the right and smiled warmly as the sight of Jeremy's room. She remembered that, when she was about 6 years old, she made a tantrum to her Dad because she wanted to help paint the walls of her Brother's bedroom. The walls were still blue, but posters were covering ninety percent of the walls. Her smile faded when she remembered that she promised her brother she would help him redecorate his room, when he'll be older.

She turned and looked at the two closed doors in front of her. The right door leaded to her parents' bedroom, and the left one to Jenna's. Her throat tightened and she had to swallow once to be able to breathe again. She had lost so many people. Family and friends. She was devastated to leave Jer behind but she knew it was the right thing to do, because Klaus would make everyone who helped her to come back to life pay.

After taking a deep breath, she finally headed downstairs, without missing glancing back at the kitchen, where her Mother used to make her huge and wonderful birthday cakes when she was a little kid. She turned around and looked at the living room, and she caught all the family pictures from the corner of her eye. She quickly grabbed one of the frames, where a picture of the Gilbert Family and Jenna was stuck in. They all looked happy, wide smiles on each of their faces. Elena brought it to her heart and sighed softly. She had to be strong, for them.

Damon, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric, Matt and Tyler were waiting for her outside, talking about something Elena didn't catch. She wouldn't bother to ask. When she walked out, the frame clenched close to her heart, they all stopped talking and gave her warm smiles.

"I'm glad you're all there." The Brunette breathed out and her mouth broke into a smile.

"We wanted to say good bye." Bonnie said, stepping forward.

Elena laughed a bit and hugged her Witch friend tightly.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Bons." Elena whispered into her best friend's ear.

"We'll still talk, right?" Bonnie replied, trying to stay cheery for her friend.

"Course!" Elena replied, before opening one of her arm.

A few seconds after, Caroline was already there, joining the hug and squeezing her two friends tightly.

"Ugh I'm gonna miss our fun Girls Nights!" Caroline whined.

"You'll be able to visit me during holidays." Elena said, kissing Bonnie's and Caroline's cheeks.

After the three friends let go of each other's, Elena walked to Matt and Tyler and gave hug to both of them.

"You look after Jer. He'll need you guys." Elena told them, and smiled slightly when tey nodded.

Elena turned to Alaric and smiled faintly, her mouth twisting into a slight grimace instead. She instantly stepped closer to the Hunter and hugged him firmly.

"You take care of Jer too, and yourself." Elena insructed him, nowing that it is going to be a tough time for the History teacher.

And then came Damon's turn. When Elena walked to him, she knew he was going to argue. Damon grabbed Elena into a tight hug, and brought his mouth to her ear.

"You can't leave... Not after what happened." Damon whispered, his voice filled with anger, frustration and.. sadness?

"I thought you were dying." Elena replied, not wanting to hear that kind of speech.

"I felt something else." The Vampire mumbled, feeling frustrated.

Why did Damon have to be so hard to convince? Elena already regretted what she was about to say, but that was the only way she could avoid argument.

"I thought you were dying. I wouldn't have done this in a normal situation. " The Brunette shot back a little bit coldly, and pulled away from Damon's arms.

Elena winced at her own behavior, knowing that she was being quite rude when that was not exactly what she felt in the first place. She didn't have time to think about it anyway. Her taxi would be there in a few minutes and she had to say good bye to her brother.

Jeremy didn't seem too devastated about her leaving. He probably was the one who understood the most.

"I'm gonna miss you, 'Lena." the younger Gilbert breathed out and yanked his sister into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you like Hell." Elena said, tears already filling her eyes.

"But I have to get away to keep you safe and to take a breath after what happened." The Brunette explained, putting her hands on both of Jer's cheeks.

"I know, I understand. Just come back soon and call me, 'kay?" Jeremy nodded, and kissed Elena's forehead.

The Doppelgänger smiled sadly and pulled away from her llittle Brother. As she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, she heard the taxi drive towards the House, before parking right in front of them.

"I got to go now, guys." Elena said as she turned to everyone.

They all smiled faintly, sadness showing in everyone's eyes. Tyler brought the suitcases to the hood of the taxi and put them in, and Elena nodded thankfully.

When she got into the taxi, she buckled her seatbelt, and then she opened the window and Glanced at her Brother, a slight smile on her face.

"When I get back, we should re-decorate your room." She chuckled.

"I won't forget those words!" Jeremy replied back, a grin on his face.

Elen gestured to the Taxi driver that he could go, and she closed the window, leaning back into her seat. She closed her eyes, trying not to look behind her now old life, trying to think of how her new life in California will be.

* * *

"Miss, we're here in a few minutes." The driver said through the glass window that separated the front seats and the back seats, waking Elena up.

Elena opened her eyes and sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes slightly. She turned to the window, the taxi was driving across a large and well decorated sign. The Brunette took a deep breath, and read it in her mind.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills, California."

Elena looked out of her window as she was going further into the town. It seemed like a nice town, with little shops here and there. The sun was setting down and the sky was reflecting a red colour, filling the place with a kind of mystical ambiance.

"Where do you want me to drop you, Miss?" The Driver asked, pulling Elena out of her thoughts.

"The Argent Family's House." Elena answered quickly.

The Brunette checked her phone, looking at the hour. She sighed deeply, trying to not stress about everything. She was just in time to meet her new host family.

* * *

The taxi pulled in the street the Argent Family lived in, and Elena's heart was drumming against her rib cage. She didn't know why she was so stressed about this. She was trying to picture this little trip like a school exchange, like she did when she was in college. But she couldn't think like this. She had to convince herself that it was not going to be _that_ bad. Elena's father knew the Argent Father, after all.

The car stopped and she looked out of the window. The House was really huge, and beautiful. Californian-styled House. As the front door opened, she wished herself good luck and opened the taxi door.

"Thank you for driving me across the whole country, Jack." Elena smiled at the mid-aged driver, and gave him a generous tip. The two talked during most of the road trip, and it turned out that Jack was a really nice man who liked human contact, taking care of his three children, and buying tons of gifts to his beautiful wife. All the things Elena would never have the chance to possess : a regular job, a normal life, children, and a husband. Elena was not jealous though, that Jack taxi-driver deserved this life.

"That's only my job, Miss." The Driver answered, bowing his head politely at Elena.

Elena nodded and took a deep breath. Then, after a few minutes, she got out of the car and turned to face her new Home.

Two persons were standing there. There was a tall woman with short red hair. She looked strict, and.. scary. She was smiling but it didn't reach her eyes. Next to the woman was standing a man, who looked kind of happier to see her. His hair was cut short and was strewed with greyish hair. He seemed fine with her coming to live into his own House. Elena guessed this man was really good friends with his father.

While Elena was looking at her new Hosts, a girl ran out of the House and stopped short as she saw the Doppelgänger. She was really beautiful. She had long and curly dark hair, and a pretty face shaped like a heart. Elena never used to be jealous of someone but she had to admit that the teenager looked absolutely lovely. The Brunette seemed glad to see Elena. The two teenagers looked at each others for a minute before the man, probably the Brunette's father, spoke up.

"Hey, Elena! You can come you know, we won't eat ya." He said, a slight smile on his face.

Elena nodded and closed the door of the taxi, and went to the back of the car to open the trunk. As she did so, the Argent Father walked up to her and opened the trunk before she could.

"Let me do that." He offered, before pulling the big suitcases out of the car.

"Thank you." Elena mumbled, quite shy at this moment.

"It's nothing." He replied, the smile still on his face. "We're glad to have you here."

They walked towards the front door, both pulling a suitcase behind them. As they arrived near the strict woman and the young Brunette, the man spoke up again.

"My name is Chris, this is my wife, Victoria, and my lovely daughter, Allison. And, this is Elena Gilbert, the daughter of my long time friends Grayson and Miranda Gilbert." The Man gestured between everyone. "You have your Father's eyes." He added for Elena, who flushed at the comparison.

Elena looked at Chris, and she knew that he didn't know Grayson wasn't his real father. Elena was suddenly glad John and Grayson looked alike, because it somehow made her be part of her adoptive family. Maybe they don't even know about the whole supernatural creatures thing...

"Hello, Elena. Welcome here, in California." Victoria said, shaking the Brunette's hand firmly.

Elena nodded once, and she turned to the Argent daughter, who looked really happy to see Elena.

"Hey! It's nice to have you there. I'll show you the house, come on!" Allison smiled wide, taking Elena's hand to drag her inside.

When the Doppelgänger looked behind her, Chris smiled at her and Victoria only gave her a cold glare.

* * *

"And.. That's my room... well, our room!" Allison pulled Elena into a room and opened her arms wide open to reveal a big room full of boxes.

Elena furrowed her brows at the sight of the boxes. She thought that the Argent lived there since a long while, but she was wrong: they had just moved in. In the room, where was two beds, two wardrobes, two empty shelves... The Argent family planned everything.

"You're not from California?" The Doppelgänger asked, quite surprised.

"Nah. My Parents move a lot, and I have to get along with that. Though I have French origins. Argent is the french word for 'silver'. Cool, isn't it?" The other replied with a proud grin. "What about you? My dad didn't tell me where you were from." Allison added.

"I'm from a town called Mystic Falls, in Virginia." Elena said, walking to the large window.

The window looked like the one from her bedroom. Elena could easily sit on the edge of it, like she used to when she wanted to write in her Diary. It was a little detail, yet it rassured her to see that her life won't be as changed as she thought.

"Virginia? You must be really tired, that's really far away from there!" Allison exclaimed, pulling Elena ou of her thoughts. "I've been to Virginia once, when I was a kid. Maybe that's where our parents met." She said, frowning a little.

"That can be possible. I lived in Mystic Falls since I'm a kid, I was even born in the Family House." Elena told her new friend, before looking away. Talking about her family and her life in Mystic Falls made her uncomfortable now. "So, what bed do you wanna have?" The Brunette changed the subject.

"You choose, I really don't mind." Allison smiled, folding her arms. "Oh, and by the way, my parents only bought one desk yet, so we'll have to take turns to do our homework." She added, looking up at Elena.

"Oh, it's alright. I always do my homework on the carpet or on the bed anyway." Elena brushed it off.

"Great!" Allison cheered, grabbing Elena's arm. "I'm glad to have someone to start school with tomorrow. I never liked being the new student without any friends." She sighed.

"We'll stick together, don't worry." Elena nodded, a large smile on her face.

Elena was kind of relieved to have Allison with her... She wouldn't feel lost or lonely. Who knows, maybe it won't be that bad here?

* * *

"This is not a good idea. Never been a good idea." Victoria Argent walked out of the bathroom after getting ready to go to bed.

As she climbed in the bed next to her husband, she folded her arms stubbornly across her chest and looked straight in front of her, ignoring Chris' look.

"Come on." The man said, pulling her wife into his arms. "Maybe she doesn't know anything." He added.

"But what if she does? What if Grayson told her about everything?" Victoria argued.

"She doesn't." Chris snapped, annoyingly. "Grayson and Miranda were very discreet about it. Im sure he didn't tell his own children that monsters like they see in movies are real. Trust me, that secret if safe. Our secret is safe." Chris rassured his wife, before placing a kiss to her cheek. "Now sleep. We both have to work tomorrow." He added.

Chris switched the lights off and turned to his side to sleep, but Victoria remainded there, sitting in her bed and thinking. She was convinced that having someone like Elena Gilbert in her own House was not going to be a walk in a park.

* * *

**AUHTOR'S NOTE **

**There you go for the Prologue! As I said there is not a lot of actions but it's only to set up he story. In the next chapter, Elena will neet the Beacon Hills people, and particularily one... Stiles! **

**I hope you like that Fanfic idea, please REVIEW and/or FAVOURITE, so I can know how many people are actually ready to read this fanfic. Also, leave a review if you have questions!**

**Until next time maybe! :) xx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! **

**First of all I wanted to thank you for reading the first chapter of this fanfic. This is the first crossover I am actually publishing and I was a bit afraid it wouldn't mix together. Thank you for the positive reviews, all the follows and the favourites :) **

**To answer the question of the Guest Tauriel : I don't know yet if there will be some TVD Characters in that fanfic for now, because to be honest, I didn't even make a plot! I always write the plot before starting a fanfiction but this time I was so excited to write that one that I just wrote it the way it came haha! I am going to work on the storyline of the fic and I answer your question in the next chapter.**

**Reviewer Lexim325 left a review about three things : Scallison scenes, Elena/Scott friendship, and Jealous!Allison. It was a really good review and I thought I'd share with you guys what I answered. I said in the reply that there won't be a lot of detailed Scallison scenes in the fic because the story is about Stiles and Elena, so the story is told in their POV. Elena and Scott will share a friendship, but nothing involving love. And yes, Allison might be jealous about that. ;)**

**In this chapter, Elena will finally meet the Teen Wolf clan. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything about The Vampire Diaries, nor Teen Wolf.**

* * *

Elena twisted her hands as she and Allison approached their new school. As she looked at her friend, Elena noticed that she was not stressed at all. Allison caught Elena's questioning look and laughed.

"It's not the first time I'm the new girl at school. My parents and I move a lot across the country, so... I'm used to all of that."

"Well, I lived in the same town since I was a baby, all this change is a bit weird to me." Elena explained, and sat down on a bench with Allison.

"Don't worry, we'll stick together." Allison nudged the Virginian girl.

The brunette started searching through her bag, and a few minutes after, she looked up at Elena and sighed. "I forgot my pen at home, do you have one for me?"

"No, you said you had two." Elena pursed her lips. "I'm already having a bad day." She added, chuckling nervously.

Elena looked around and took a deep breath, trying to calm down a little. She couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking about Mystic Falls, about all the friends and family she has left. What if Klaus came into town and killed them all because she was not there? What if Klaus would find her, even if she crossed the whole country to escape from him? All the questions that rushed into her mind only made the situation worse. Elena just wanted to run away from all that.

The two girls looked up as a man walked towards them. It was the director of the school. Good thing is that he looked friendly.

"Sorry for making you wait." He said, and the two girls stood up. "Where are you two from?" He asked, as he walked the two brunettes into the building.

"I lived in San Francisco before, but that is not where I was born." Allison replied with ease.

_"I come from a town full of vampires, werewolves, and witches, and I came here because the oldest vampire who is also a werewolf needs my blood to create more and more monsters." _Thought Elena. Her nervousity level just went up.

"I come from a small town in Virginia, and this is the first time I moved from there." Elena said, looking down at her shoes.

"Don't worry, Beacon Hills is a charming town, the people are great. You'll be good, here." The Director nodded at the girls before opening a classroom door.

Elena's gaze scanned the room and she has never felt to stressed. Everyone was staring at them, and she didn't like that at all.

"Quiet, everyone." the Director said. "Class, this is our two new students, Allison Argent and Elena Gilbert." He added. "Please do the best to make them feel welcome."

Elena followed Allison at the bottom of the class, where there were two empty seat near each others. When she looked at her friend, Elena fought back a smile. The boy before her handed her a pen, and when she took it, Elena noticed the spark in her eyes that made her understand that Allison wasn't indifferent to that boy.

When the Brunette felt a hand on her shoulder, she quickly turned and pushed the stranger's man away, a fear expression on her face. When she realized what she has done, she clasped her hands on her mouth and looked at the boy with a shocked expression. "I'm sorry, I..."

"Nah, it's alright, I didn't mean to startle you." The boy said, chuckling quietly. "By the way, my name's Jason." He added with a bright smile.

"Elena." The brunette replied, with a smile. "You wanted something?"

"I guessed that if you were new you wouldn't have all your stuff yet, so I just wanted to lend you this." Jason handed her a pen, and Elena took it after a little moment.

"Thank you." Elena breathed.

She couldn't help but smile at the boy. He seemed very nice, he was handsome and... human. As she turned back to face the board, she noticed that someone was staring at her. It was a boy, and he was actually really cute. His brown hair was cut short and Elena could notice that he had bright chestnut eyes. The boy kept staring, and Elena entered his game : she stared back. During a few minutes, the two teenagers stared at each others, none of them breaking eye contact.

"Mr. Stilinski, if you don't want me to have a bad impression of you on the first day of school, then you should focus on your work." The teacher said, his voice tearing them both out of their kind of trance.

A few minutes later, the boy looked above his shoulder at Elena, and the brunette's lips curled into a grin.

Fortunately, this day seemed to get better.

* * *

"Stiles, you listening to me?" Scott pushed his best friend's shoulder lightly.

"No. Yes. Uhm, what?" Stiles looked at Scott wildly, as if he got woken up.

"I was telling you that this year, I don't want to be stay on the bench." Scott repeats, but sighed as his friend was still ignoring him. "Dude, what are you looking at?" He asked, before turning to where Stiles is looking.

Stiles was watching _her_. The girl from the English class. She was struggling to open her locker since two good minutes.

She has been quiet during the whole class so he didn't hear her voice yet, even though he was dying to hear it. Stiles didn't know why he felt so drawn by her. He loved another girl, the strawberry blonde Lydia, the smart, bitchy and popular girl of the school. Elena was nothing like her. She was extremely beautiful, but not like Lydia. Elena didn't take advantage of it, as if she didn't even care about how she looked.

"Dude, go help her out." Scott chuckled, opening his own locker.

"What? I wasn't looking at her." Stiles defended himself clumsily. He had always been a bad liar.

"I haven't seen looking at a girl like that since Lydia." Scott replied, emptying his bag into the locker.

Silence.

Stiles glanced at Scott and tried to check if he was joking or not. His best friend just stared back at him with a bored expression, showing him that he knew he felt something for that new Brune girl.

"Okay, okay. I'll go." Stiles raised his hands in surrender.

Scott looked at the girl called Elena and his mouth popped open when he saw that Jason, a guy from their english class, was already helping her. As he focused on them, he could over hear their conversation.

"This one's not easy to open, I had it last year." Jason chuckled, slamming twice the door of the locker so it opened.

"Thanks for helping me out. I'm really clumsy today, as you know I forgot my pen, I got lost in that school twice since this morning, and now I can't even open my locker." Elena laughed, before feeling her phone buzz inside of her bag. "And I'm not done yet." Elena rolled her eyes and put her phone back into her bag.

"What's up?" Jason asked, nodding at the device.

"My friend Allison told me that she's going to a... Lacrosse training apparently, but I don't have a clue about where it is." The Brunette sighed and pursed her lips.

"I'm actually playing Lacrosse, so if you want I can show you where it is?" Jason offered.

"That would be really great! Thanks again." Elena said, a wide smile on her face. "Let's go?"

When Elena left, Scott turned towards his best friend and noticed his gloomy expression. He sure was disappointed, and Scott felt sorry for him because that new girl was the only one her had an interest for, besides the beautiful Lydia. Stiles didn't mis a bit of the scene, but he didn't know what they told each others, though. Scott brought a hand on his shoulder and patted it friendly. "Sorry man."

"Nah, I knew it would happen. You know, it's not like I could have a chance anyway." Stiles shrugged, trying to hide his disappointment.

Stiles was really, really, really disappointed. He imagined himself helping her opening her locker, then bringing her at the Lacrosse field. He would have asked her a lot of questions without being rude or indiscreet, he would have joked with her, he would have made her feel like she her friend, and not like she was the new student. He would have been her hero for one day... But he wasn't.

"She's going to the Lacrosse training. You should go there and talk to her." Scott said.

"How do you know that she's going?" Stiles asked, his eyes squinted.

"Dunno, just a feeling."

* * *

As she arrived on the Lacrosse field, Elena was a bit excited. While walking with Jason, the handsome and tall boy explained her what Lacrosse was. It seemed really difficult and technical, even though Jason assured her it wasn't. Elena simply shrugged a shoulder, because he probably said this to impress her. But she didn't care. The Brunette wanted a normal life, where she would make new friends, hang out, fall in love easily, eventually break up... a normal life for a supernatural girl.

She snapped out of her thoughts when a familiar voice shouted her name from the bleachers. It was Allison, and it seemed like she made a friend. The Brunette smiled and walked towards the two girls, and sat down next to Allison.

"So.. Elena Gilbert, this is Lydia Martin, Lydia, this is Elena." Allison said gleefully.

When Elena looked at the girl named Lydia, she thought she was really gorgeous. She had long and curly strawberry hair, light brown eyes and a really beautiful face. As she adjusted her beanie on her head, she smiled at Elena and looked at her up and down. Lydia Martin looked like a nice person, but she seemed to be a very selective person.

"Nice to meet you, Elena Gilbert. Allison talked to me about you, and you seem very cool. Us three are going to be real good friends." Lydia said, a glimpse of excitement in her voice.

"It's nice to meet you too, Lydia." Elena replied politely. She wanted to add something else but the players came to the Lacrosse field, and something else caught her attention.

It was more like a someone else.

The boy from this morning's english class was he glanced up, his eyes hovered on Elena, and the brunette sat straighter. When she looked at him with a slight smile on her face, he just looked away with a cold expression on his face. Elena was really disappointed of his behavior, because she didn't even know what she has done wrong. She heard Allison ask Lydia a question and decided to not pay attention to the guy.

"Who is he?" Allison said, pointing at the guy who was standing in the goals. When Elena looked at him more closely, she could notice that he was in their english class and that he's the one that gave a pen to Allison. Smiling to herself, she focused again on the conversation.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is..." Lydia simply shrugged it off. She was definitely not the type of person to have interest in the others. "So, Allison told me you were hanging out with Jason." Lydia continued, looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

She discreetly glanced at the boy from the english class. She could see his jaw tighten when Lydia asked the question, so she knew he was listening to the conversation.

"Me? No, I don't. He's just a friend. I mean, he's nice but I don't know." Elena quickly said, trying to speak loud enough so the guy could hear it. Elena shook her heard. Why was she putting so much effort to make the guy trust her? She barely knew him, and it's not like he was interested in her.

"Trust me, you can't be friends with Jason. He either hates you, or he either throws you into his bed and spends the night on top of you, both naked and sweaty, if you see what I mean." Lydia explained, her voice tinted with sarcasm.

"Come on!" Elena laughed. It was actually funny, because Elena was persuaded it was not going to happen. "He just lent me a pen."

"It starts like this and then you guys will text pictures of yourselves half naked to each others!" Lydia added, not missing a bit.

Elena shifted on her seat, feeling uncomfortable. Lydia was so confident with this subject that it made her insecure about it. The boy from the english class was listening too, so it made her feel even more embarrassed. She wanted to argue to prove that what the redhead was saying was wrong, but the coach of the team blew into his whistle to start the training.

The first player started running, holding his lacrosse stick on his side, then threw the ball at the goals. Unfortunately, the ball hit Allison's friend in the face, knocking him to the floor. Elena was really happy he had a helmet. As the second player threw the ball, Elena saw Allison close her eyes, and it made the Doppelgänger smile. They both didn't know it but they already looked like a couple. Elena winced when the ball arrived closer to him but she widened her eyes when she saw that he caught it. Everyone started cheering and Elena nudged Allison's shoulder, and gave her a small smile.

"He seems pretty good." Allison said.

"Yeah, he is." Lydia admitted.

The players kept throwing balls for a while, and he caught them all without failing. It was actually incredible, because he was really fast. Elena's head jerked to the side as a played pushed the others to stand in the middle of the field, ready to throw the ball next. He was tall and muscled, and even with his helmet Elena knew he was really handsome.

"That's Lydia's boyfriend, Jackson." Allison mumbled. That explained why Elena thought he looked arrogant.

When Jackson started running, everyone in the bleachers held their breaths, as if he was intimidating them. Elena noticed that he knew what he was doing. He was running expertly towards the goals, determined to score. He threw the ball with force and when it reached Allison's friend... it was like the ball landed in his Lacrosse stick. As he caught the ball, everyone in the bleachers cheered loudly, people stood up to applause the new prodigy of the school.

Elena looked at Allison's friend and frowned. Wasn't he supposed to be a beginner? As she could tell, he was really fast and agile... She thought of how fast Stefan was when he played Football, and she couldn't stop herself from comparing the two men. He was too fast to be huma... _What are you doing? _Elena's mind screamed. Maybe he's just really good at it? The Doppelgänger sighed and rubbed her forehead slightly. She was seeing supernatural creatures everywhere, and she didn't like it.

Beacon Hills was not Mystic Falls.

* * *

As Stiles and Scott entered the woods, the short-haired teenager was silent. He was still a bit annoyed by what Lydia said to Elena about Jason at the bleachers.

"Dude? Where are you right now?" Scott asked his friend, his brows furrowed.

"Nothing." Stiles brushed it off.

"Come on, I know you by heart. Something's wrong." Scott shot back. "Is that about the girl, Elena, right?"

"Yeah. I heard her talking with Lydia and the other new girl about Jason." He finally explained, kicking rocks with his feet while they walked through the woods.

"And?"

"When Lydia told her Jason was a douche with girls, she didn't seen afraid or anything... It's like she was not even touched by what Lydia was saying." He kept talking.

"That doesn't mean anything. Maybe she either don't know how to deal with boys, or she either dealt with enough guys to make the difference between good and bad guys." Scott laughed.

Stiles simply sighed, and shrugged a shoulder. He didn't want to talk about himself, he didn't want to talk about girls, and he didn't want to talk about _that_ girl.

"So, what happened on the field earlier?"

Stiles' feet landed in the small river that crossed the woods, but he didn't care much. As he followed Scott, his friend started telling him about the crazy things that happened to him today.

"I don't know what it was! It was like... I had all the time in the world to catch the ball! And that's not the only weird thing." Scott said, looking at his friend. "I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, I smell things..." His voice trailed off. Stiles frowned at his friend.

"You smell things? Like what?" He asked.

"Like the mint gum in your pocket."

Stiles stopped walking, and put his hand in his pocket quickly. "I don't have any mint gum in my..." His voice lowered when his fingers found a piece of gum at the bottom of his pocket. "So, all of that started with the bite?" Stiles asked.

"What if it's like an infection ? Like... my body is full of adrenaline before a shock or something..." Scott said, his eyebrows creased.

"You know what, I actually think I heard it... It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles replied.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah. I think it's called 'lycanthropy'." Stiles said,

Scott's eyes widened at what his best friend said. "What is that? Is that bad?" He quickly questioned Stiles.

"Oh, yeah, it's the worst! But only once a month." Stiles warned him. "On the night of the full moon."

Scott simply stared at him. Then, a smile appeared on Stiles' face and the teenager imitated a wolf growling, thing that annoyed Scott, who punched him gently in the shoulder.

"You're the one who heard a wolf!" Stiles laughed at his friend's reaction.

"It's not funny, there's seriously something wrong with me!" Scott almost yelled. Stiles could tell he was freaking out, but what were friends made for if he couldn't tease him with that a little more?

"I know! You're a werewolf!" Stiles exclaimed himself. "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me trying to melt all the silver I can find it's because Friday is this full moon." He added, and started glancing down at the dirty ground with Scott.

"I am sure it was there. I saw the body, the stags running... I dropped my inhaler somewhere around here." The boy bent down, moving the dead leaves with his hands.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles suggested, not frightened at all about talking about a killer.

"If he did it I hope he didn't take my inhaler, this thing costs like eighty box..." Scott said, before he felt Stiles' hand shake his shoulder.

The two boys glanced at the foggy part of the woods, and they saw something approaching. The man was tall, muscled and looked cold and severe.

"What are you doing here? This is private propriety" The man reminded them in a not really polite tone.

"Sorry, man, we didn't know." Stiles tried to calm him down.

"Yeah we were just... looking for something... Forget it..." Scott shook his head, definitely not wanting to get in trouble right now.

Before the two teenagers could say anything, the strange man tossed the inhaler to Scott and turned, walking away without any other words. The two boys looked at each others, before turning to walk away as well.

"Okay, I have to go to work." Scott said, and started walking.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale! You remember, right? He's just a few years older than us." Stiles said, with a voice full of surprise.

"Remember what?" Scott asked. He didn't have time to play guesses.

"His family. They all burned in a fire like ten years ago." Stiles lowered his voice.

"Why is he back?" Scott looked at the direction Derek Hale came from.

"Don't know... Come on." Stiles patted Scott's back before walking away with him.

* * *

Elena closed the front door behind her and let out a long sigh. Her day was finally over. As she started walking upstairs to her and Allison's room, Allison's father walked out of the kitchen and smiled warmly at her.

"Hey kid, you had a nice day?" He asked her.

"Hi Mr Argent. Yeah, I'm pretty tired but the town seems charming." Elena said, with a smile. She liked Allison's father because she knew he was a good person, even if it was only the second day that she lived with them.

"Please, 'Mr Argent' makes me feel old. If we live under the same roof we shouldn't act like strangers." He said. "Call me Chris."

"Okay... Chris." Elena chuckled. She never felt comfortable calling people she'd known for a little while by their names. But she didn't want to disappoint him.

"Where's Allison?" He asked, then.

"She gave a ride home to a girl we met today. She wanted me to come with them but I promised my friends I'd call them tonight." Elena remembered. "They're afraid I won't feel good here."

"Oh, okay. I hope she comes back soon, it's starting to rain outside." Chris nodded. As Elena started to walk up the stairs, he caught her arm gently and looked up at the Brunette. "Hey kid, I know it might be hard for you but you can always talk to either me or Allison. She is used to travelling a lot so if you feel nostalgic about your friends, she can cheer you up." Chris said, before letting go of Elena's arm.

"Thank you." Elena said, truthfully. It was good to know that she wasn't alone, even if she was literally on the other side of the country from her home.

"Oh, and by the way, Chris." Elena started. "Calling me 'kid' makes me feel too young." Elena joked, saying the same words Chris has said before but in her own advantage.

"Noted, Elena." He said, walking off again.

Elena reached the room she shared with her new friend and closed the door behind her. She dropped her bag next to her wardrobe, then dropped herself on the bed.

Everything was overwhelming her. The school, the town, the people were really nice, but it was the first time she was the new student. Allison was used to it so it wasn't a big deal for her. She blended in so easily that she had already found a guy who liked her.

Thinking of guys...

Elena rolled on her back and sighed deeply. She had made her little search on the two friends, and Allison's boy, the Lacrosse prodigy, was called Scott McCall, and her boy... "_He's not your boy." _she thought instantly. And his best friend, _"Better." _She thought, was called Stiles Stilinski. That was a weird name but she somehow liked it.

When she thought of this Stiles Stilinski guy, her heartbeat got faster. Nervousity? Stress? Happiness? _Love_? No, that was definitely not the last one. She didn't even talk to him today. He barely noticed her. It was as if he was even ignoring her.

Elena closed her eyes and tried to tidy her thoughts. She felt nothing about Stiles. He felt nothing about her. There was nothing between them and last one, nothing is going to happen. Period. She couldn't just fall in love on the first day of school and accept this just because falling in love is normal!

The Brunette's eyes opened again when her phone buzzed in her pocket, sign that someone texted her. When the checked who it was, she was surprised to see that it was an unknown number. She opened the text and her eyes almost fell out of her orbs when she read it.

_"Hi, it's Jason. So, you ok to go to the Party w/ me on Sat.? ;)"_

Taken aback, Elena completely ignored the question and texted back.

_"How did you get my number?"_

_"I asked Jackson and Jackson asked Lydia." _

Lydia. Great.

_"Ok, nevermind."_

_"So, the party?"_

_"Dunno yet. I have to see with Allison."_

_"Ok. I know you'll come, anyway."_

_"Oh, and why?"_

_"Because I always get what I want. ;)"_

Elena was so shocked that the only reaction reaction was to giggle nervously. She never really enjoyed hanging out with this kind of guy : full of himself, cheeky, arrogant. Maybe Lydia was right, after all... But she would maybe give him a chance. He was one of the only people who paid attention to her today, and he helped her plenty of times. Maybe she should accept and go the party with him, to thank him. She didn't seem so thrilled about it, though. Of course, he was nice and handsome and funny and athletic and full of life... But he wasn't Stiles Stilinski. Something in Stiles made her feel like... something she couldn't name yet. Something special, something rare and precious. And she enjoyed that.

Picking up her phone, the Brunette dialed Caroline's number and put the phone on her ear.

"'Lena? Are you okay? Are you in trouble?" a worried and serious Caroline answered the phone.

"Wow. Hi Care." Elena laughed. "Did you forget I promised you to call?"

"Course not! Hi Darling!" Caroline's voice sounded cheery now. "How you doing?

"Good, actually. Cali is really good, and the Argent's are nice." Elena answered. "You all are more important. How is it going in Mystic Falls?"

"Same old. Jeremy is okay, Matt found him a job at the Grill. Oh, and Damon's pissed all the time but I think that's because someone is missing here." Caroline said, referring to Elena. "We miss you, 'Lena." She added with a tiny voice.

"Aw, I miss you all too, so much. I'm glad everyone's okay." Elena said, tears welling up in her eyes. "No news from Klaus and Elijah?" She asked.

"Nope. Mystic Falls is fine." The Vampire assured her.

"What about Stefan...? The Brunette asked, though she already knew her question was useless.

"Nothing either. Sorry Darling." Caroline simply said. "So, do you wanna know some gossips about school? It's been only one day we're back at school but there's sooooo much to tell!" She questioned her friend, not hiding her excitement.

"Course! Tell me everything." The Doppelgänger laughed. It's been a while, since she last time she laughed.

'Well, Eva is pregnant and the father is Josh, but you know that he was dating Sandy, so the poor Sandy tried to..." Caroline's voice trailed off, and in the background Elena could hear a door slam open. "Uh-oh. Elena, Darling, I think you should hang up because Damon knows you're on the phone with me."

"Oh, Lord." Elena sighed deeply. "Okay, I'll call you in a few days so I can tell you how many people tried to kidnap me to steal my magical hybrid-making blood." Elena laughed when Caroline huffed though the speaker of the phone. "Love you!"

"Love you too!"

As she hung up, Elena was shared between happiness from talking to one of her best friends, and sadness from not being able to talk to her longer. And anger too, because Damon couldn't calm down about it.

They'd kissed before she left but Elena thought that Damon was dying. It wasn't really fair from him to take advantage of it, actually. Since that moment she felt really awkward around him, mostly because he acted like it was a big deal. Elena has avoided his calls since she was gone because she didn't feel good around anymore.

Elena tried to forget about Damon, about Eva and John and Sandy, about Jason and even Stiles, but too many things were running in her mind... Mostly the last thing she tried to forget.

Why did she feel so drawn to him? Was he feeling the same? Maybe she was becoming crazy? Was she in love, or just curious and confused? Did she deserve him? Did she even deserve all of this? Did she belong to the Supernatural world, or the real one?

Closing her eyes shut, Elena gritted her teeth at the thought of all those questions left unspoken and unanswered.

Beacon Hills was not Mystic Falls, but the problems were the same.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Here you go for the chapter 1. **

**First of all I am sorry you had to wait so long for that chapter, but this is hard to write crossover fanfics with Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries because both shows have a lot of characters, there is a lot of things to think about, etc... Also, I wanted to make the fic as good as possible so on some parts I had to find the original dialogs so it would be better. I was also late because I am having some health problems in 'real life' and it's hard for me to find time to write. I hope you understand this. **

**I know I told you guys that each chapter would be one episode of Teen Wolf but I thought it would be too long. I absolutely wanted to post a chapter tonight so I have decided to split the episode in two. You'll have the next chapter as soon as possible (I don't promise anything though.). This is really tiring to write for me atm and all I'm thinking about is taking painkillers and sleep.**

**Last thing; I just wanted to thank you all for your interest in this fanfiction. It was just an idea I had and I thought it was not really good but I chose to write it anyway, and I didn't think it would have that success. I know I am a bad person for making you wait a lot and I wish I could be better, but thank you for being patient with me and thank you for reading my fanfic.  
Some of you don't write fanfictions and trust me, the feeling writers get when they see the numbers of follows/favourites/reviews go up is just amazing!**

**Please Favourite/Follow to get notifications about the next chapter! **

**If you have any questions or if you simply want to express your opinion about this chapter (or if you simply want to put a smile on my face), please REVIEW! ;)**

**Until next time! Love you all! xx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took me time to post this chapter but my personal problems are still there and I also have internet problems because of the bad weather. **

**Reviewer Tablekorner posted 2 useful reviews, and I thought I'd share my replies to them, maybe this will be useful to you too. User first asked if there will be more crossover parts in the next chapter and if Klaus will go to Beacon Hills to find Elena, and I said that I didn't write a plot about the stories yet, but I've planned some parts where characters (and maybe even Klaus!) come to Beacon Hills. User also said that I was too fast with Elena and Stiles' feelings for each others even if they didn't spoke to each others yet. I didn't mean to make you feel like I am rushing things, but I can tell you that Elena and Stiles' attraction to each other has a purpose that you will find out as soon as possible. **

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this fanfiction. I was really shocked when I saw the number of reviews I got for only two chapters... that's just insane! You guys are the best!**

**In this chapter I've decided to make a tiny jump in time (the chapter starts directly the night of the party).**

**Enjoy this 3rd chapter. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything about Teen Wolf or The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

As Elena checked her appearance in the mirror, she let out a little sigh. It was Friday night, and in a few minutes Jason was going to pick her to go to the party he almost forced her to go. _Almost. _

The Brunette was tired of worrying about how long she was going to be alive, and about her friends' lives in Mystic Falls. Of course she was worried, and she couldn't help it. She just wished they would all be safe so she would only feel upset because of the distance between them, not upset because the oldest creature on Earth was threatening their lives. Tonight, she decided to have fun and stop caring. Just one night. She was going to have fun with Allison and Lydia and the others, maybe with Jason, and even... Stiles?

The thought of him made Elena smile slightly while she walked out of the bathroom she shared with Allison. She talked to Stiles briefly a few days ago about a school project they might have to do together in a while, and Elena wanted the moment to last longer. It felt so nice to talk to normal people about normal subjects... She had to admit that now normality felt strange to her.

"Elena! Your boyfriend's waiting for you at the front of the door." Allison grinned at her Virginian friend teasingly.

"He's not my... 'boyfriend'..." Elena rolled her eyes and put her jacket on.

When she looked down at what she was wearing, the Brunette was quite satisfied. She was wearing a purple tank top with a normal cleavage, and with black skinny jeans that made her look even skinnier. Along with that she wore black ankle boots with heels and her black leather jacket.

"But you're going out with him tonight, so he might become your boyfriend." Allison shot back.

"Same for you, with Scott." Elena laughed.

"Okay, go. You're going to be late." The other brunette brushed it off.

"See you there." Elena waved before walking out of the Argent House.

As she walked towards Jason, Elena thought of Allison's words. What would she do if Jason would ask her out, tonight or even another day? Jason was only a friend to her, and she was afraid it wasn't only friendship for him. She wasn't in love with him, and she didn't want to fall in love with him, nor with anyone. _What about Stiles? _A voice from the back of her mind said. Elena closed her eyes briefly and pushed the thought aside. She told herself she didn't want to answer, but the truth is that she didn't know what to answer.

When Elena looked up at Jason, the boy stepped closer and grinned proudly. "See? I knew you'd come."

The Brunette held back a sigh. If he was going to be like this with her during the whole time he's with her, she won't be able to support him.

"Allison told me it would be good to go there to stress out after our first week at school." Elena said truthfully.

It was mostly true : Allison and Elena had a tiring week and first she didn't want to go to the party, but Allison convinced her... And there she was.

When they got in the car, Jason looked at Elena for a few seconds and smirked at the girl.

"You're beautiful, did you know that?" He simply said.

"Thanks." Elena raised her eyebrows.

"Nah, don't thank me. I'm glad you accepted to go to the party with me tonight." Jason said, looking into the Brunette's eyes.

Even though Elena knew she didn't have much of a choice, she chose to not be a bitch and she simply smiled shaking her head softly. Maybe he wasn't so bad?

"Don't worry about that, I'm glad you invited me." She replied.

"Good. My friends are gonna be dead jealous when they see you. " Jason's serious expression faded away and the boy came back to his arrogant self.

Elena scoffed and hid her dissatisfied expression. He was playing with her, and she hated that. Fortunately there would be plenty of other people to talk with... Other people including Stiles, hopefully.

When they arrived to the party, Elena's mood got better: the music seemed not too shabby, people from the school recognized her and she felt like she was not the new student anymore. She tried to hide her anger when Jason decided to introduce her to all those macho brutes from the Lacrosse team he called 'friends'. She stayed by his side, greeting them with small smiles and tried to ignore the looks they were giving her.

* * *

As Stiles made his way through the crowd, he let out a relieved sigh when he finally found Scott, who was chatting with some of their other friends. A few minutes later, Allison came back with two glasses in her hands, and looked at him when she handed Scott one.

"Sorry I didn't know you were there, I could have brought you something too." Allison apologized, giving him a small smile.

"Nah it's okay, I'm not thirsty anyway." Stiles brushed it off quickly, then looked around as if he was searching for something.

"You looking for something?" asked Allison after a while.

"Your friend... Elena? Yeah, Elena. Did she come?" Stiles questioned the Brunette, trying to not sound too interested.

A smile spreaded across Scott's face and the poor boy knew he was a really, really bad liar.

"It's not for her, you know. Well, it's for her but not for her... It's for the school project. Not... not that I don't care about her!" Stiles stammered out, being more and more nervous. Why didn't he shut up when he could have?

"No, Jason brought her to the party. I don't know where she is, though." Allison furrowed her brows and looked at Stiles curiously.

When Stiles nodded, finally able to stop talking, he felt Scott nudge him slightly. As the short-haired teen looked up, he caught side of a beautiful brunette walking towards the group. Stiles recognized her a second after he laid his eyes on her. It was Elena, and she was not with Jason, and Stiles felt suddenly really stressed and somehow happy she was here.

"Hey guys!" Elena said, with her strong Virginian accent.

Scott waved at her and Allison threw her arm around the teenager's shoulder. Stiles was speechless, and all he could do is look at her.

"So, how's the party so far?"Allison asked her friend.

"Well... Jason knows a lot of people... And I felt like a trophy when he introduced to all of them, and when he assumed I had a crush on him. He thinks I didn't hear that part but unfortunately I have a good hearing." Elena rolled her eyes and chuckled dryly.

"I think he's the one obsessing over you." Allison laughed. "You have an admirer."

"Shh." Elena cut her off, but laughed anyway.

Stiles wanted to run away and avoid that discussion so badly. He didn't want to hear about how another man could approach the girl he's been thinking about since that day the english class, and he sure didn't want to hear Allison teasing Elena like that about it. The teenager was ready to walk away to go get something to drink so he could avoid the conversation, but something stopped him and made him change his mind.

Allison was dragging Scott in the middle of the dancing people, leaving a nervous Stiles and a shy Elena, both alone. For a minute, Stiles wanted to run away as far as possible and stop until he reached the border of the country, but Elena didn't deserve that. She deserved attention... And not Jason's attention.

"Hey." said Stiles, shortly.

As he waved slightly, Elena's smile spreaded on her face slowly. She was relieved he started to conversation.

"Hey, English project partner. She replied, nodding with her lips pressed together.

_Calm down, breathe and stop being shy. _A voice shouted into Elena's mind. _  
_

"So... How was your first week at school?" Stiles asked her, and folded his arms.

"It was easier than I thought, and people are really nice." Elena's smile spreaded on her face.

The nervousity she felt was fading, and she somehow sensed like Stiles was feeling better as well. How could she tell she was feeling that way? That was impossible to feel such things. Maybe it was just a feeling...

"Well, that's because you chose the best persons to hang out with: Allison, Scott, Lydia, _me..._" Stiles' voice trailed off as he watched Elena's reaction. "..._Jason..._" He finished off.

The boy watched Elena during the whole time he spoke, and Jason's name didn't make her react like he thought it would. When he said the guy's name, Elena sighed softly and rolled her eyes... Was she really _that _annoyed by this person?

"You're right, you guys are all nice." Elena acquiesced. But she didn't say that Jason wasn't nice with her.

"I'll take this as a compliment. So, next one? Come on, we don't have the whole night." Stiles raised both of his eyebrows and smiled smugly, which made Elena laugh.

Stiles smiled as well when he heard her laugh. It wasn't a girly laugh, but it wasn't a masculine laugh either. It was soft and not forced, and Stiles could tell that she was a truthful person, and that she wasn't making fun of him the way some people did.

"Second compliment: You're funny." Elena pointed out, nodding. "But, do you know how to dance?"

As Elena held out her hand to Stiles, the boy started panicking. Elena Gilbert, a real girl, a funny, beautiful, smart and kind girl, invited him to dance. The problem was that he didn't know how to dance and he didn't want to disappoint her. Stiles was about to refuse but... _he really wanted to dance with that girl. _Stiles looked up at Elena, and he saw her smiling, like she always did. It gave him enough strength and self-consciousness to accept her offer. As he lifted his hand to take Elena's, his gaze still hovering on her beautiful heart-shaped face, he saw her smile fade so quickly that he thought he was dreaming the whole time.

"Hey, babe."

It was Jason.

The tall boy pushed Stiles aside carelessly, and took the hand Stiles was supposed to take. Elena's.

As he watched Jason drag Elena to the dance floor, Stiles' smile disappeared, as fast as Elena's smile did. When he looked up at her, he saw that sadness in her eyes he'd never seen before. As she mouthed 'sorry' and pursed her lips in a disappointed motion, Stiles turned and walked away, turning his back to the girl who once made him feel free and careless.

* * *

Elena was boiling inside. She didn't want it to go that way, and she sure didn't want to dance with Jason right now. As the tall man wrapped his arms around her waist, she knew was dancing with the wrong man. Of course, Stiles was shorter and less muscular and more awkward than Jason, but at least he was sweet, and he made her laugh. Elena felt as if Jason was only using her to look good and make his friends jealous.

"You should thank me." Jason said, looking down at the Doppelgänger.

"Why?"

"Because you were about to dance with that loser..." Jason's voice trailed off, and his hands squeezed her waist tighter. "When you can dance with me..."

Elena wanted to punch him. Every second she spent with him now felt like hours, and she wanted to go back to the first day of school and not accept to borrow his pen, and not accept to go to the Lacrosse training with him, and she wanted to go back to the first day and sit next to Stiles instead, and she wanted to change everything she has done since this day, because now she felt as if she's been doing everything the wrong way.

"He's not a loser." Elena stopped dancing now. "He treats me way better than you do."

Jason simply chuckled, and took Elena's hands and wrapped them around his neck, and moved even closer to her.

"Whatever." He laughed. "Now dance, you're the only that is not dancing and you're looking pretty dumb. I don't like when my girls look dumb." He said, his voice stern now.

The way Jason spoke to Elena froze the girl. She had been through a lot in Mystic Falls, through the deaths of many of her relatives and friends, through the threat of an immortal monster, through a time where blood and pain were surrounding her... But Jason scared her even more. Because he was human. His acts were not justified by a lack of humanity, but by a love for power that was completely part of his human nature.

The line between being a Monster and being a Human is really thin. Monsters, like a werewolf or a vampire, has to go through a physiological change to become what they are. It's in their _bloods_. This is not like this for Humans. They don't need a physiological change to become evil and emotionless. This is a choice, not a fate. It's in their _minds._ This is why it's easier to deal with monsters, than with humans.

And tonight, Elena would rather deal with a vampire than with Jason.

* * *

Jason and Elena were dancing for only 5 minutes (which felt like 5 decades to Elena), when the Brunette heard people grumble from a distance. Elena leaned on the side to see what was happening, and widened her eyes when she saw Scott run through the crowd, his head low and his body bent as if he was in pain. The boy was followed closely by a confused Allison, and Elena knew she had to go see what was happening. When she unwrapped her arms off Jason, the tall Lacrosse player tightened his arms around her waist.

"Hey, hey, hey... Where do you think you're going?"

"I-I need to go help Scott and Allison. Please, let me go." Elena looked up at Jason, with pleading eyes.

"Not until the song is over." He replied, smirking wide.

"Let me go." Elena pleaded again. "They're my friends, I need to know what's happening..." She stopped, then had an idea. "Tell me what I can do in exchange of that." She added, knowing that a player like Jason wouldn't refuse something like this.

"A date. Next week." Jason's smirk widened more, if that was even possible.

"Okay, just text me the hour." Elena replied quickly, having barely heard what he said.

The Brunette let out a relieving sigh as she felt the two arms loosen around her, and then she turned and ran through the crowd to where Allison and Scott headed a few minutes earlier.

When she finally arrived down the street, she saw her friend Allison walk beside a tall man with black hair. She didn't know him, and she was almost sure he wasn't at school with them.

"Allison? Elena called out, sounding unsure.

When Allison turned and looked at Elena, the Virginian brunette walked forwards, surprised to see her go with a stranger like that.

"Elena? I thought you'd stay with Jason, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving." Allison apologized, putting a hand on Elena's arm.

"It's okay, but I think I'm going to head home as well." Elena said, then looked at the man behind her friend. "Who's that?"

"It's Derek, a friend of Scott. He offered to bring me back home after Scott left, but maybe he could bring you..."

"No." The man called Derek cut her off, bluntly.

When Allison turned, she looked surprised, and Elena widened her eyes in surprised as well. Why wouldn't he bring her back home as well?

"But why? Elena and I live in the same house..." Allison tried to explain, but she got cut off again.

"She's none of my business. I've only offered _you, _Allison, to bring you back home, because you're Scott's friend. I don't know who she is." Derek explained, and then laid his eyes on Elena.

When Elena noticed the look this man was giving her, she felt a cold chill run down her spine. This man looked threatening, and his eyes looked... bestial. Suddenly, Elena felt bad, unsafe, unprotected. Why wasn't he trusting her?

"Elena, Scott and I are in the same class, of course he knows her! I'm not leaving if she doesn't come with me." Allison folded her arms, and looked at Derek with a fixed gaze.

Derek watched her for a while, halfway between angry and amused. A while after, he turned to his car and opened the front passenger door... and the back passenger door as well. The mysterious man watched the two girls again, and walked around the car to get into the driver's seat.

Allison turned again to Elena and pulled her by her arm, a small smile on her face.

"I'm sorry I made you go to the party with Jason." She murmured, before getting into the front passenger seat.

The Doppelgänger nodded, and smiled back at her friend. She was glad Allison finally figured out Jason wasn't a good person, but it didn't make Elena feel better, though. Now she had to go on a date with him, and she was already feeling nervous about that.

* * *

Stiles didn't waste any more time at the party, and drove away with his Jeep, to Scott's house. He couldn't have fun while his best friend, his brother, was in pain. Driving as fast as he could, he got to Scott's house within minutes. Almost jumping out of the car, he ran to the front door and saw that it was left wide open, which meant that Scott was definitely here. After racing up the stairs and reaching his friend's bedroom, the boy knocked on the bathroom door, trying to open it, but it was locked.

_"_Go away..." He heard Scott mumble.

"Scott ! It's me ! Let me in, Scott, I can help." Stiles knocked on the door again, hating to be useless like that.

"No ! Listen, you've got to find Allison..." Scott said again, sounding breathless.

"She's fine." Stiles quickly replied, not wanting to waste any more time. "Someone got her out of the party, and she's with Elena. She's totally fine..."

Silence.

Stiles didn't hear his friend anymore. What was happening? As he was about to knock on the door again, he heard his best friend's voice, weak and low.

"I think I know who it is."

"Let me in ! We can try..." Stiles started, desperate to help Scott.

"It's Derek Hale!" Scott cut him off. "Derek Hale is a werewolf, he's the one who bit me, he's the one that killed the girl in the woods!" Scott shouted, his anger taking over him again.

When Scott spoke, Stiles froze into space as the memory hit him. When he ran away from the party, he saw Elena and Allison get into someone's car... Derek's car. Stiles knocked on the door again, panicking at the thought of Allison being hurt, but also Elena... He wouldn't forgive himself, nor could Scott forgive himself for Allison.

"Scott... Derek is the one who drove out Allison and Elena from the party." Stiles said, his voice slow from the shock.

Before he could even add anything, Scott got out of the bathroom and pushed Stiles in his way, before jumping out of the window, tracking Allison's scent.

* * *

"Gosh, I'm going to fall asleep in class tomorrow." Elena sighed as she crashed on her bed.

"Yeah, same." Allison laughed, sitting on the edge of her bed to take off all of her jewelry.

Elena closed her eyes for a while and thought about everything that happened tonight. The beginning of the party was Hell. She had to meet all of Jason's friends, and to be honest they were all like him: douchebags. But then, it got better, when she talked to Stiles, like a real person could talk like a real person. Elena knew she was beautiful enough to date any guy from the school, but she didn't care about anyone else but Stiles. She didn't know why. Maybe it was his charisma, his funny personality, his sarcasm... She needed to learn more about him to find out.

"Elena?" Allison called out.

"Yeah? Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts." Elena sat up on her bed, and looked at her friend. "You were saying?"

"I was saying that next time we have to go to a party, you shouldn't go with Jason." She tilted her head and laughed.

"I promise, I won't." Elena shook her head, then remembered what she promised Jason earlier. "Though I promised him I'd go on a date with him." She winced at the thought.

"What? Why, Elena!?" Allison stood up and walked to her friend. "Didn't you have enough of him already?"

"Well... When I saw that Scott was feeling bad and that I saw you run after him, I really thought something bad was going to happen." The Brunette pursed her lips. "Jason didn't want to let me go, so I promised to go out on a date with him so I could stop dancing with him and go help you guys." Elena explained, looking up at her friend.

"You're so sweet... You're going to have to support him during a whole date, and you did that for me, and Scott?" Allison said, sitting down next to Elena on the bed. "Come here..." Allison grinned and opened her arms.

When the two brunettes hugged each others, Elena wasn't feeling upset anymore about that date with Jason. She was glad she did this for her friends, because that's what counted the most for her right now. As they broke the hug, Allison stood up and went to he bathroom.

"I'm gonna go get ready for bed first, then you'll go. Okay, roommate?" Allison winked at Elena, before closing the door behind her.

The brunette was about to text Caroline and Bonnie to tell her that she missed them, when Victoria, Allison's mom, called from downstairs.

"Allison, Elena! It's for you!"

Before going downstairs to check who it was, she knocked on the bathroom's door to tell Allison she'll go answer. When she stepped out of the room and stopped at the lower balcony, she raised both eyebrows when she saw Stiles, waiting at the door and panting slightly. Walking downstairs, Elena reached the door and looked at Stiles, incredulous.

"Stiles? What are you doing here?

Gulping slightly, Stiles took a few seconds to reply.

"I... I just wanted to know if you got home safe. Where's Allison? Allison is here, right?" He widened her eyes, which made Elena look at him curiously.

"Yeah, she's upstairs...?" Elena almost asked, then leaned against the door frame. "You drove all the way here to check if we were okay?

"Yes. Uhh.. No. No, not only for that." Stiles said, trying to find something to say. "Yeah, uhm... I just wanted to tell you that if you want, you can come at my house in a few days so we can work on our english project." He stammered slightly, which made Elena smile softly.

"Okay then, I'd love to!" Elena said, her voice cheery and the corners of her mouth lifting higher and higher.

She was really glad things started to move with Stiles. At first she thought she was just curious to know more about him, but now she knew it was because he would be a nice friend... and maybe more.

"Cool. Great. Awesome. That's perfect." Stiles said, trying to not show he was beyond thrilled to invite her at his home. "I'm going to head home now."

"Alright. Drive safe, Stiles. Good Night." Elena said, before reaching for the door.

"Thanks. And, stay safe as well, please." Stiles nodded, before reaching for his car keys that were in his pockets. "Good Night."

As she closed the door, Elena felt so awake she was not sure she could sleep tonight. She really loved the way he was being so clumsy that it became cute.

It was a good night, after all.

* * *

Scott followed Allison's scent through the whole town, and was kind of surprised to see where it led him: The woods.

That was it. Allison Argent, the girl he'd been head over heels since she arrived in Beacon Hills, was the next victim of a murderer who was also a dangerous werewolf, the one who turned Scott into a monster. Rage suberged him again. He'd tear out Derek's guts if he hurt Allison.

When Scott looked up, he saw a dark fabric hanging on a branch. It was Allison's jacket. Scott ran right into a trap.

Scott turned as he heard a noise coming from behind him. When he thought the anger he felt was at its greatest, he was totally wrong.

"Where is she?" Scott growled, his voice deformed because of the transition state he was in.

"She's safe... from you." Derek replied, remaining calm.

Scott had enough of that game. The young werewolf run to his elder, trying to push him on the ground. Derek was obviously too fast, and when Scott arrived in front of him, the teenager got pinned against a tree, but not in a fighting posture... In a _hiding _posture.

"What did you do to her?" Scott started yelling again, but Derek cut him off because he could be too loud.

"Shhh... Quiet." Derek whispered, looking into the darkness of the woods that were surrounding them.

Scott tried to see what Derek was looking at, but he didn't have time, Derek stood up, pulling Scott along with him.

"Too late, they're already here... Run!" Derek shouted before running away as fast as he could.

The new werewolf froze in place, not knowing what to do. He didn't trust Derek... Why would he follow him? Maybe it was another trap? A second after, the answer to his questions was buried deep in the flesh of his arm. An arrow. Someone shot an arrow on him. Scott suddenly felt a guttural scream climb up his throat and escape from his mouth, his painful scream echoing in the woods. When he poor teenager looked up, three men were standing in front of him, a small distance separating them from Scott.

"Take him." One of them ordered the others. As Scott took in his appearance, he really wished it was not the last face he would see before dying.

The two other men started to step forward, but they were quickly tackled to the ground by something, or _someone_, fast. It was Derek. After the older werewolf helped Scott escape from the Arrow that was pinning him to the tree, they two men ran away as fast as they could, this time Scott following the man who saved his life.

After a moment, they arrived near a river, far away from where the strange men caught them.

"Who were they?" Scott asked, a bit breathless now.

"Hunters. They're after us since centuries." Derek explained shortly.

"Us?" Scott repeated. "You mean you! You did this to me!"

"Is it really bad, Scott?" Derek darted forward. "That you can see better, hear more clearly, more faster than any human could ever wish for?" Derek asked, looking straight into the young werewolf. "You've been given a gift most human would kill for. The bite is a _gift_."

"I don't want it." Scott shook his head.

"You will. And you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me, Scott, we're brothers now."

Scott shook his head slowly, then started turning to walk away.

"By the way, Scott... You should put some distance between yourself and Elena Gilbert."

The teenager stopped right where he was, and turned.

"Why?" asked Scott curiously.

"She's not human, and she's a threat to us." Derek said, not looking like he was joking or lying.

"What do you mean by 'not human'? How would you even know that?" Scott shook his head in disbelief.

"She is even more dangerous than those Hunters you saw earlier... She's a weapon, a grenade that is waiting to defused..." Derek explained, looking more serious than ever. "She's a Doppelgänger."

Scott looked at Derek for a minute, and shook his head again. He was so done with this man he didn't even know!

"Okay, I don't know what you're playing to, but this is not funny. I don't trust you, and nothing you say is worth being trusted. Just leave me alone." He said, before turning and walking away without looking back.

"You don't know what you're messing with! I warned you, Scott!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **

**There you go for the 2nd chapter! I hope you liked it. :) **

**What do you think about Derek's role in the story, with the fact that he knows about Elena? I have some other plans for him, I can't wait to get to that part and see all your reactions.**

**Did you like how Stiles and Elena are with each others, and where their friendship is going?**

**By the way, you might know that Stiles is not the type of guy who would date a girl easily, or do the dance with no pants with girls easily... right? So, I just wanted to warn you that there won't be any heavy love scenes between Elena and Stiles for now... I don't know yet. I don't want to rush things and I don't want to make Stiles look out of character. I still have to think about it. What is your opinion on this?**

**Please REVIEW! I always enjoy seeing your impressions on my writing, it really inspires me and helps me write more, and improve the quality of the story. **

**Thanks for sticking with me, once again. **

**Love you aaaaaaaaaall! xx**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE (Sorry!)

**[Author's Note posted on stories "Shake it Out", "Do I Wanna Know" and "Radioactive".**

**Hi everyoneeeeeee!**

**I am so sorry to disappoint you but this is not the next chapter of my fanfic, it's just a boring Author's Note about why I haven't posted a chapter in weeks.**

**There is an exchange between my hometown and a German town, and I volunteered to host a German girl at my home for 10 days. She is working at the kindergarten of my town during the day, and she is at my home only during the evening (when I like to write). On Monday (Aug. 12th), I will go to Germany and work to the kindergarten as well, so I'll be too tired to write anything. **

**Also, this week I am doing something I've been waiting for since months now, something that every SPN fan know about, something that involves being weird, kind, gross, funny, inspired, courageous and creative... This something is called GISHWHES. If any one knows about it, you must realize it's really hard to have a life out of GISHWHES when you do this. You're just too mentally busy to do anything else because every little object in the room wakes up your creativity and all you want to do is go out and create, create, create. **

**Now you know everything. **

**Again, I'm really sorry to give you fake hopes with this Author's note, you probably received an email saying 'Demontrapsandvervain posted a new chapter', or you probably seen it in your alerts. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. **

**I promise that when I'll be back home, with no GISHWHES item list or German friend to keep me away from my precious keyboard and my precious Fanfiction account and my precious readers (yes, you! You're precious! ;p ), I will post a chapter, on one of my fanfictions. Maybe even both of them, if I have enough inspiration! **

**Okay, too much narration about me. **

**The other day I was thinking that there might be some awesome and badass video or image editors... Am I right? Soo, I thought that maybe some of you would c****reate video traile****rs about my story, or maybe art covers? If you are bored, just send me a private message and I'll answer every questions you have about this little project of mine. Don't be shy and selfish: if you think you have a talent for editing, just share your skills with everyone! **

**Of course, this is only if you want. I am not forcing you. **

**P.S.: I will be back home on August 22nd. I miss you already. **

**Byebye my lovelies! **

**Marion**


End file.
